Peach Creek
Peach Creek (the town in which the cul-de-sac is located) is the setting of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Where is Peach Creek? Where indeed? Over the years many people have mailed to say that they know where Peach Creek is and sent in evidence of it's existence on maps. So far we've been alerted to a good handful Peach Creeks dotted around the world but sorry guys, although they do undeniably exist (and you may even live there) you've not quite nailed the Eds down yet. According to Ed, Edd n Eddy's creator Danny Antonucci, the location of Peach Creek - just like the origin of Son-of-a-Shepherd Rolf - is not meant to be any where specific but instead is just a place that's meant to feel that little bit familiar, that slice of suburbia so many of us experience as part of growing up. To set the Eds little corner of the world to one place, even to one specific State would be to spoil the illusion that this is a place you personally knew or know right now, thus Peach Creek's location is kept deliberately nebulous to be open to every viewer's own interpretation. Round and About Peach Creek Describing the place is easy if you're familiar with the show. Peach Creek's that outlying suburb of new-build houses sitting on the fringe of some larger town or city that can be seen looming away on the horizon . Judging from the show it's still managing to hang on to that little bit of open space too for there's plenty of greenery in the shape of that forest near the trailer park as well as the Creek itself and some not-quite-so-green open spaces in the shape of that semi-industrial wasteland & rubbish tip complete with seagulls and wrecked cars that the kids so love to hang about on. Knowing Peach Creek & the Cul-de-Sac But of course suburban outskirts aside it's the cul-de-sac and its immediate surroundings that are the essence of Peach Creek for the Eds, encompassing not only that little dead end road itself, scene of many a scam and disaster but also the playground, the Creek and, dare we mention it, The Trailer Park itself! When you watch the show regularly you soon begin to get a feel for cul-de-sac geography. You know the Eds don't live right next door to each other - after all they're always running to each other's houses! Eddy calls for Edd and they run across to Ed's House. You see Edd running over the road and across gardens to reach Eddy's place at night when Ed is sleepwalking. You know the Creek, culverted at the Eds' end it flows out past the Trailer Park and forms the scene of the ill-fated river cruise, the cheese-ridden frog hunt and of course, those snail-flavoured Jawbreakers. You know the little playground, a short jaunt from Edd's House and one of Eddy's favourite places to show off and of course you know that little alleyway bordered by the tall fence where the kids often meet and Kevin likes to race his bike. You know there's a junkyard, you even know there are a couple of strategically placed manholes. You also know about the Candy Store where the Eds can often be found staring longingly through the window at the sugary goodies within. From what we can gather from 'Don't Rain on My Ed' & 'Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?' the local stores are located a little distance from the cul-de-sac itself, certainly too far for little kids like Sarah and Jimmy to be allowed to walk down there alone yet still close enough to be 'local.' Of course the sharp-eyes fan will also notice that the Candy Store is not the only shop on the block for among that parade of small shops you can spot Danny's Meat Store (a nod of course to Danny Antonucci's earlier character Lupo the Butcher; along with Wootie's Cafe & Underwood's Pet Shop - James Wootton & Scott Underwood being senior storyboard artists at aka Cartoon.) Locations/Residents Residents *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jimmy *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Kevin *Rolf *Plank *Lee *Marie *May Residential *The Cul-de-Sac *Ed and Sarah's House *Edd's House *Eddy's House *Jimmy's House *Jonny's House *Kevin's House *Rolf's House *Nazz's House *Kanker's Trailer *Park n Flush *The Old Abandoned House Stores *Candy Store *Lih's Supply Co. *The Kitchen Shop *Danny's Meat Shop *Café Fondue *Laundromat *Java Hut *Light Bulbs *China Palace *Deli *Bonni's Taxidermy *Wootie's Cafe *Antiques *Book Store *AKA Shoes *Underwood's Pet Shop *Hardware Store Source: http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?p=154546#p154546 Community *Construction Site *Peach Creek Jr. High *Peach Creek Community Pool *The Playground *The Junkyard *The Factory Others *Mountain Range *The Woods *The Lane *The Creek *The Swimming Hole *The Sewers *The Peach Orchard Trivia * Peach Creek was called "Eddville" in the game Cartoon Network Racing. It may not be the cul-de-sac, or a specific area in Peach Creek, but it is in the style of early backgrounds for Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Another town outside Peach Creek is Lemon Brook, a rival and competing town. The names are similar, as they are the names of streams of water and fruits. *It was revealed in "A Town Called Ed" that Eddy's ancestors were the first to colonize Peach Creek, and judging by the clothes they wore, they settled sometime around the 18th Century. *Peach Creek appears as two separate entities in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall: Peach Creek Commons (the cul-de-sac, The Trailer Park, The playground) and Peach Creek Commons Category:Peach Creek